


Airtight

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Choking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Op Trans Character, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Styles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “We could do that thing we talked about,” he suggested quietly. “The—you know.” They’d discussed it a handful of times since Harry had first brought it up after a few too many tequilas, and the idea had always been present at the back of Xander’s brain despite him never really entertaining it as a possibility. Until now, that is.
Relationships: Adam Prendergast/Harry Styles, David Soutar/Harry Styles, Harry Styles/Ben Winston, Xander Ritz/Harry Styles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the few fics where I really feel like I have to stress that the tags are important and if there's anything in the tags you are uncomfortable with, you should probably not read this fic. That being said, this is just straight up 99% porn with no other redeeming qualities whatsoever. I wanted to write a gangbang involving post-op trans Harry, and since I was working on a gangbang Request for someone privately last week, I decided to make some alterations and post it as the version it is now.
> 
> Also, I did do quite a bit of research to make sure the acts described are anatomically possible. Everyone is different, and Harry's refraction period might strain credulity, but I ask that you approach it with the same suspension of disbelief you would afford smut featuring cisgender participants. Thanks!
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes

“I’m gonna miss this when I’m gone.”

It was their second to last night together in LA, and Harry had just gotten her brains fucked out by Xander over the course of the last hour and a half. It was only now, after lying in bed for a good ten minutes in a daze, that she had finally recovered the ability to speak again, her voice cutting through the pleasant silence and stilling the movement of Xander’s fingers through her hair. 

“You could just stay here for the holidays,” Xander reminded her, a bit bitterly, even though he was trying to keep from souring the afterglow. “Or come to Pennsylvania instead.”

Harry smiled sweetly up at him and cupped Xander’s jaw in her hand, rasping the hint of stubble there against her painted fingers with a sigh. “I can’t exactly base the fate of my entire family’s Christmas plans on whether or not I get to have sex during December,” she pointed out.

“You could,” Xander insisted, just to be contrary. He didn’t really expect Harry to shift around his entire schedule just because she was horny—but he could still tease her about it.

“I could,” Harry agreed. “But I’m not going to. Which is why it’s up to you to make our last night together worth my while.”

Xander scratched at Harry’s scalp, contemplating. “We could do that thing we talked about,” he suggested quietly. “The—you know.” They’d discussed it a handful of times since Harry had first brought it up after a few too many tequilas, and the idea had always been present at the back of Xander’s brain despite him never really entertaining it as a possibility. Until now, that is.

Harry’s eyes widened as she sat up, her palms braced against Xander’s sternum, nails digging in softly at the skin underneath in an unconsciously intimate gesture. “Really?” she said in surprise. “You think they’d go for it?”

Xander shrugged a bit uneasily. He didn’t want to reveal exactly how much he talked about Harry in bed amongst their mutual friends when Harry wasn’t there—even though he knew that would probably just get Harry even more excited, the little exhibitionist. “Adam and David might take some convincing,” he admitted, “but I know Ben wants to.”

Harry snorted softly. She’d seen her fair share of Xander’s jealousy over her flirting with Ben. Harmless, as she’d put it, though Xander had never really agreed. “If you’re okay with it,” Harry said, “then, yes, I’d like that.”

“And if I wasn’t okay with it?”

Harry shrugged. “We could find some other way to spend our last night together,” she replied flippantly, though it was obvious by the nervous energy radiating off of her now that Xander had brought it up that this was something she was desperately hoping Xander would be on board with.

Xander was surprised when he gave it another few seconds of thought before realizing he was more okay with the prospect of seeing their friends’ hands (and cocks) all over Harry than he would have guessed of himself. “I’ll make the arrangements for it,” he promised.

Harry’s face broke into a wide smile. “You’re the best,” she said through a relieved laugh before leaning down to connect their mouths.

Two evenings later, Xander had everything ready. The nerves had worn off a few hours ago, when he realized fully that this was really happening, that he was really going to give Harry the best going-away gift she could ever hope to receive.

Harry was already in bed when they walked in. Xander’s pulse had started to race again as soon as they’d opened the door, but Harry didn’t bat an eyelash as they made their way over to her, looking calm as could be as she dog-eared the page of her book before setting it safely out of the way on the nightstand.

As they’d discussed before this whole thing had started, Xander and the others got undressed first while Harry sat there, patiently waiting, her eyes fixed on Xander’s cock as it hung soft between his legs.

Xander was, quite simply put, on the larger side of average. Harry had never held that against him, even though she’d been a bit of a size queen before her surgery. Afterward, though, even fingers had been a challenge, and when she’d finally been able to work her way up to taking Xander’s cock, it had been something of a religious experience for her. She’d never taken anything bigger, not wanting to push herself too far while she adjusted to the limits of her new body, but it had been more than three years now since her surgery. And Xander knew she was ready for more.

This would be the first real test of that: Harry taking on more cock (and having more orgasms) than either of them were confidently sure she could handle. Xander was optimistic, though. He’d seen before just what Harry was really capable of.

The other three waited until Xander walked over to the bed to slot his hands under Harry’s armpits before moving. Ben and Adam grabbed Harry’s ankles, lifting her off the bed while David hurriedly stripped off the sheets and put down a mattress cover so they had a fresh canvas to work with, so to speak.

Xander kept Harry’s head cradled against his chest as he lowered himself down onto the bed with Harry lying half on top of him. Ben and Adam were already in the process of pulling off Harry’s pajama shorts; Xander followed suit by carefully peeling Harry’s t-shirt up over her head to reveal her tits, firm and round with large dark nipples, and one breast noticeably larger than the other.

“You can play with her pussy for a bit,” Xander told Ben upon seeing the hungry expression on his face as he stared down at Harry in just her lace panties. “Want to get her warmed up before we really start.”

Harry shivered in Xander’s hold, but she hardly moved at all when Ben knelt down between her legs on the bed, pushing her knees up and then pressing his fingers over the fabric of Harry’s underwear between her thighs, probing at the heat of her cunt underneath.

“Please,” Harry whined as Ben jabbed at her teasingly, again and again.

“Please what?” Ben asked with a slight smirk.

“Need your cock,” Harry said as she turned her head to bury her face against Xander’s chest, directing the answer at him instead of replying to Ben. “Need you, please.”

Xander might have been the one in charge of this whole thing, but he wasn’t one to deny Harry something he wanted for her just as badly. He nodded at Adam and Ben, letting them pull Harry’s panties down her legs while Xander coaxed Harry onto her stomach with a few firm tugs of her long hair.

Xander had done his best to stay soft during all this prep, knowing that Harry liked it best when she could work him up to full hardness by herself, feeling his cock lengthen and expand in her mouth until she couldn’t even breath around it, stretching her mouth out until her jaw started to ache.

Xander yanked on Harry’s hair a little harder as Ben spread her legs, pressing a lube-slick finger against her pussy as Xander slowly fed his still-soft cock into Harry’s open mouth.

“She’s already wet,” Ben said in surprise as he quickly switched to two, plunging them both into Harry up to the knuckle and grinding them in deep before pulling out completely and starting over again.

“She gets like that now,” Xander said proudly. “Sometimes she soaks right through her panties when we’re all together, just because she can never get this out of her head. Isn’t that right?”

Harry couldn’t answer with her throat stuffed full of Xander’s cock, but she made a valiant effort at nodding even as tears began to sprout from her eyes.

Xander was eager to get started—really get started, not just let Ben play with Harry’s pussy while Adam and David sat on the sidelines, watching the other two fill Harry up from both ends with transparently hungry gazes—but Xander also knew that this was one of Harry’s favorite parts, so he simply tugged Harry’s nose into his pubes and let Harry do the rest of the work.

It didn’t take long for Xander to harden up inside Harry’s mouth. It would have been impossible to hold back, not with Harry’s throat swallowing furiously around the head of his cock even as Adam stepped forward to pull Harry’s leg up against her chest so that Ben could get a better angle to shove his fingers into Harry’s ass now instead.

“Let me have a turn, yeah?” David insisted as he shuffled forward, nudging Adam out of the way in his haste to climb up onto the bed next to Ben.

For a moment, Xander thought David would try to push his fingers in right alongside Ben’s, stretching Harry past her limit before any of them had a chance to even fuck her first, but Ben politely pulled out to accommodate David’s request, sliding out of the way so that he too could fit most of his hand inside Harry while Harry continued to suckle on Xander’s cock.

Xander couldn’t help the comments that poured out of his mouth as he got harder and harder while David finger-fucked Harry hard enough that her body started to tremble with the force of holding back her own orgasm. It had taken her a while to adjust to coming just from anal again after her surgery, but she’d gotten the hang of it in the past year, and now that she had, Xander could hardly keep up with her.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Xander said dreamily, tracing his thumb from the corner of Harry’s lip where her mouth was still stretched out around Xander’s cock down her chin and throat all the way to one of Harry’s nipples, which Xander gave a quick and vicious twist before letting go.

Harry jerked in Xander’s hold, her throat vibrating as she moaned reflexively, the sound trapped behind the erection stopping up her vocal cords.

“She’s such a slut for this, isn’t she?” Ben commented as he drew closer, close enough to brush against Xander’s hands in his efforts to cup Harry’s tits. “Always needing something inside your greedy holes, but nothing’s ever good enough, is it?”

Xander ignored Ben’s taunts and finally pulled out, his cock trailing a string of saliva connecting the tip of his dick to Harry’s lips as Harry let out a hoarse gasp.

Harry shook his head, panting. “Need more,” she whined. “Fuck me, _please_. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fu—”

Xander cut her off with his fingers gently squeezing Harry’s jaw. He looked up at the others, nodding meaningfully, and let go of Harry just in time for them to lean forward and flip Harry over onto all fours. Ben didn’t waste any time before getting his fingers inside Harry again, this time opening her up with purpose as Xander slid off the bed and circled around with his now rock-hard cock sitting heavy in his hand.

“Who gets her mouth?” Adam asked as Xander switched places with Ben, his hands on Harry’s hips as he gently guided her into position.

Harry was already mumbling curses into the pillow, hungrily shoving her hips back against Xander’s erection, begging to be filled up again now that she was empty for the first time since they’d all walked into the room.

“You can have her first,” Xander decided. “Then David, then Ben.”

“Why am I last?” Ben complained, his eyebrows arched skeptically as he glanced over at Xander, waiting for an answer.

“Because you’ll want to be rougher with her,” Xander replied easily. “I don’t want to wear her out too quick.” It probably wasn’t something he actually had to worry about, considering how insatiable Harry could be in bed. Even now, it only took Adam’s hand on the back of Harry’s head as encouragement before she was taking Adam’s massive cock—only slightly smaller than David’s, whose dick qualified as disproportionately monstrous (which was why Harry was so keen on taking it)—straight to the back of her throat in one fluid movement.

Xander only waited a few seconds for Harry to adjust to the new intrusion before pulling on a condom and lining himself up against Harry’s ass, already wet and gaping ever-so-slightly thanks to Ben and David’s joint efforts.

Even still, there was an unyielding pressure against the head of Xander’s cock when he made his first attempt to push in. That happened sometimes now that they nearly almost used her pussy when they had sex instead, but it was something Harry could overcome as long as she was focused and relaxed. Xander gripped Harry’s hip harder, watching as the head of his prick turned from red to white as he tried to push past the entrance to Harry’s body.

“Relax, babe,” Xander reminded as he drew back for a moment. He traced a soothing hand over Harry’s side and watched Harry slobber all over Adam’s dick. “Need you to let me in.”

Harry pulled off of Adam for a second with a spluttering gasp, her thighs widening as she pushed her ass back toward Xander. “I’m ready,” she said through a cough.

Adam was half-hard in Harry’s hand, his eyes squeezed shut as he wound his fingers into Harry’s hair before pulling her back down on his cock again. Xander chose the exact same moment to hook his thumb into Harry’s ass, tugging her open as he lined up his cock again and shoved in—hard.

This time, his cock plowed straight through Harry’s body’s natural resistance, sheathing itself in one fluid movement all the way to the base while Harry shuddered and shook around him, her ass clenching rhythmically around Xander’s cock in a way that he was intimately familiar with.

“Oh my god,” David said in amazement as he watched from the sidelines with a tight grip around the base of his own cock to keep himself from getting prematurely hard before Harry had a chance to suck him off. “Did she already come?”

Xander shook his head. “You’ll know when she comes,” he replied without providing any further explanation. He held himself without moving an inch, his cock still inside Harry as deep as it would go, keeping Harry impaled like a pig on a spit as she trembled around him, trying to get her pelvic muscles under control. Adam hadn’t given her any mercy either; he’d not so much as paused when Xander entered her, instead guiding Harry by her hair into a steady rhythm on his cock while Adam laid there with his head thrown back in ecstasy.

David stared at the place where Xander and Harry were joined a bit wistfully, his expression taut with some other unidentifiable expression. It didn’t take long for Xander to put two and two together—Harry and David hadn’t had sex since before she’d transitioned. It was part of the reason he’d been so difficult to convince, but Harry was a powerful persuasive force just by virtue of existing, so it hadn’t taken Xander all that long to wear him down.

“Don’t worry,” Xander reassured David. He pinched Harry’s love handles with both hands before giving her a light slap against the right side of her ass, making her clench down again in surprise around Xander’s cock. “You’ll get your chance. Just didn’t want you to overwhelm her right off the bat.”

He didn’t want Harry to come too soon, either, and he had a feeling that with David inside her, stretching her open, that result would be unavoidable. Sometimes Xander liked to make a game out of it, seeing how many times Harry could come before she cried uncle. Usually Xander was the one who ended up feeling more worn out after the fact. Harry’s stamina was like some sort of divine gift. Xander was actually grateful that Harry had four cocks to focus on this time. He had a feeling that this time, she’d actually end up pushing the limits of what her body could actually take.

Xander watched for a few more seconds as Harry enthusiastically sucked Adam’s cock. He didn’t give her any warning before pulling almost all the way out, watching Harry’s hole stretch around his dick, clinging to him like it was trying to suck him back in. Xander rested for a moment with the head of his cock just inside Harry’s hole, feeling it flutter around him, and then thrusted in hard, knocking Harry so off balance with the force of it that Adam had to hold her up to keep her from falling over.

Xander didn’t allow her much of a chance to recover before pounding into her hard, starting up a punishing rhythm that had Harry pulling off of Adam’s cock just so she could lay her head down against Adam’s thigh and gasp for breath.

“Thought you wanted us to fuck you,” Xander said, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips with enough force that he knew Harry would be wearing the bruises for at least a week. “This hard enough, then?” he demanded, smacking his pelvis against Harry’s arse loudly as he fucked into her as roughly as he could manage.

“Harder,” Harry cried out, the words half-muffled against Adam’s leg.

“What’s that?” Xander teased even as he picked up the pace a little, his cock little more than a blur now as it disappeared over and over again into Harry’s arse.

“Harder,” Harry sobbed. “Fuck me harder.”

Xander did, his hipbones leaving red marks against Harry’s arsecheeks as he fucked into her as quickly and roughly as he could manage, until Harry was screaming incoherently rather than begging, until Harry was clenching down again around his cock, trying vainly to pull Xander’s orgasm out of him before he was ready to give it.

Xander withdrew his cock from Harry’s slick hole without warning, leaving Harry shuddering from the force of her first orgasm of the night as Xander shuffled over to where Harry’s head was still lying in Adam’s lap. Xander didn’t do anything more than strip the condom off his cock before slotting it straight into Harry’s open mouth, making her gag at the unexpected force of it for a moment before Harry’s features abruptly turned relaxed and calm once more, Xander’s cock acting as a soother while Harry recovered from her orgasm.

Harry had barely skipped a beat despite coming all over the sheets. Or well, all over the mattress cover that David had put down before they’d started. Harry would kill them later if they managed to ruin the mattress. The precautions were necessary—Xander had no doubt that Harry would be lying in a sea’s worth of her own come (plus Xander’s, Adam’s, David’s, and Ben’s) by the time they were through.

Despite Harry’s level of nonchalance after squirting just from having her ass fucked, the other three were staring down at the wet spot under her with something akin to awe. Xander bit down hard on his lower lip, trying to keep from allowing the smug smile he could feel threatening to slip through from showing on his face.

He cleared his throat as Harry continued to fill hers, his eyes meeting Adam’s over her shoulder. “You can have a go,” Xander told Adam, who didn’t need any further encouragement before scrambling out from under Harry to position himself behind her.

Adam only took a second to sheathe himself and roll Harry over almost onto her back before lifting Harry’s legs around his waist and pushing in. Harry jolted at the initial intrusion but adjusted quickly after already having been cored out completely by Xander’s massive cock.

Ben took the newly revealed opportunity to slide forward between Adam and Xander to play with Harry’s tits, pinching and twisting her nipples as Harry moaned around Xander’s cock.

All the while, David just watched, carefully waiting his turn. Xander didn’t want him to feel neglected, though, so even though he was skeptical of Harry’s ability to handle his cock, he wanted to make sure that David felt this whole night was worth his while.

Xander tugged Harry off his cock with one sharp movement as he beckoned David closer. “Your turn,” was all he said before shoving Harry’s head toward David’s still-soft prick, hanging heavy between his thighs. Harry was on him in an instant. Meanwhile, Xander took advantage of Harry’s distraction to wrap one of Harry’s delicately-fingered hands around his now neglected erection, pulling it up and down from the base to the tip with his head thrown back in ecstasy, savoring the feeling even though the goal wasn’t for him to come. Not yet.

Xander gave David a minute or two of Harry’s undivided attention—as undivided as it could be with Harry’s hand around Xander’s cock, Ben’s fingers on her nipples, and Adam’s dick in her ass, at least—before pulling her off again and pushing her toward Ben.

Ben didn’t hesitate as he reached out toward Harry with both hands. He tangled his fingers tight in the curls just behind Harry’s ears before jamming his cock into Harry’s mouth and fucking her face hard. Ben was rough enough that it threw off Adam’s rhythm entirely , bringing him to nearly a standstill before his gaze connected with Xander’s.

Xander arched his eyebrows meaningfully as he continued to jerk himself off with Harry’s hand. Adam took the hint, syncing up his thrusts in counterrhythm with Ben’s, meaning that every time Adam pulled nearly all the way out of her ass before thrusting back in again, Harry’s chin was pressed up against Ben’s balls, her mouth entirely filled with cock.

When Xander got bored of being on the sidelines, he let go of Harry’s hand in favor of grabbing her hair again, playing a mean game of tug of war with Ben for a brief moment before wresting control of Harry once more and pulling her all the way off of Ben’s cock.

Harry reared back with a choking cough, but she didn’t have much time to catch her breath before Xander was shoving her face down against Ben’s balls, his cock mashed up against Harry’s cheek and leaking pre-come into her hair as Xander held her there.

“Looks pretty like this, doesn’t she?” Xander said proudly.

“Would look a lot prettier with three cocks in her,” Ben replied, his tone as cool as ever.

A wicked smirk slowly spread across Xander’s face as he finally tugged Harry’s head back down into his crotch to stuff her mouth full again. “There’ll be time for that,” he reassured Ben.

Xander waited for the tell-tale signs of Harry’s impending second orgasm before lifting Harry off of his cock again. Harry screamed all the way through it as Adam pounded her mercilessly, her throat already hoarse and scratchy from all the cocks she’d swallowed down in just the last thirty minutes or so since the four of them had come into the room.

“Help me lift her up,” Xander said to Adam and David as Harry lay there with her face mashed against Xander’s thigh, her breathing ragged as she attempted to recover from just how hard she’d come. The mattress cover was a soaking mess already, and from there Xander knew it was only going to get worse.

Xander hooked his elbows under Harry’s armpits while Adam and David grabbed one leg each, spreading them wide for Ben, who slopped on a condom and slotted his cock up against Harry’s ass before pausing just long enough to meet Xander’s eyes as he thrusted in hard.

Harry jolted at the initial force of the penetration, a sharp gasp leaving her mouth, but Ben was no more gentle once he was inside Harry, his hips slapping against Harry’s ass loudly as he squeezed Harry’s thighs, the whole time with his attention fixed on Xander like he had something to prove.

Xander chose to ignore him, instead watching Harry’s cheeks flush pink as Ben’s cock pressed deep inside her with each brutal thrust. Her labia were the same rosy shade as her face, her clit glistening with wetness that smeared against Ben’s pubes with each balls-deep stroke, her body already seemingly on the brink of another orgasm so soon after the first.

Harry finally tipped over the edge just a few minutes later. Xander watched the come dripping down her thighs, soaking into the hair around Ben’s cock as he continued to fuck her, but it wasn’t until it became clear that Ben had no intentions of stopping that Xander decided to intervene.

“That’s enough,” Xander said sharply.

Ben, to his credit, paused immediately and pulled out with a soft sigh. All four of them ignored Harry’s loud whining as soon as she was empty again in favor of shifting Harry back onto the bed, this time on her side, with Adam behind her. Adam pulled Harry’s right leg up against his own chest, keeping her open and exposed as he fucked into her once more while David’s cock invaded Harry’s throat again.

Unfortunately, in that position, Adam couldn’t do much more than rock into Harry shallowly, his thrusts barely noticeable to Harry, who seemed much more intent on sucking David off. Adam kept at it a little while longer, but when it became clear he wasn’t going to be able to get Harry off with a bit of slow grinding, he pulled out, pushing Harry onto her back and pinning her knees against his chest so he could fuck her even harder.

Harry was like a cat in heat as soon as David’s dick was dislodged from her mouth, yowling and squealing as Adam fucked her so hard she nearly hit her head against the wall as she went sliding up the mattress with each thrust. Her body seized up again when she came, a good teaspoon of fluid jetting out of her pussy to join the rest of the mess on the mattress cover underneath her.

Xander pushed Adam out of the way wordlessly as soon as Harry was still again, though she was no less loud as she begged for Xander’s cock to fill her up. Xander obliged, spitting on Harry’s pussy instead of wasting time with more lube before pushing in—this time without a condom—to fill the void the others were too big to occupy. Still, Xander couldn’t help but probe between her asscheeks as he fucked her, feeling around her hole to get a sense of just how much more she could take. She was already loose enough around his fingers when he shoved in before just as quickly pulling out again that Xander had to wonder just how long it would take her to close up again once this was all over.

Eventually, Harry’s screaming became loud enough that Xander started to worry someone in the next unit over might overhear and think something was wrong. His solution to that was to wind his hand around Harry’s throat, pressing just firmly enough to quiet her moans into muted gasps instead as her eyes rolled back into his head, her pussy clenching up hard around his cock after less than a minute.

After that, Harry ended up on her stomach again, still with Xander in her cunt while David fucked in and out of her mouth at a furious pace, his serious expression almost making Xander laugh despite the fact that he was trying to focus on his own cock inside Harry.

Xander looked down at Harry’s pussy clinging to his cock as he sawed in and out of her, her hips undulating back against Xander in time with every thrust. Xander lifted a hand without thinking much about it and brought it down against the fleshiest part of Harry’s ass, leaving a pink handprint against Harry’s pale skin. Harry jumped, but didn’t lose her rhythm. Xander spanked her again, harder. By the third, he could feel Harry tightening up again around his cock, and then it was time to switch places once more.

Harry came once more as Xander and Ben continued to trade places, both trying to one-up each other every chance they got and putting Harry through the wringer as a result. Not that Harry wasn’t enjoying it.

She was a dizzy mess when Adam finally got under her again, her eyes unfocused as the other four helped her straddle Adam’s hips before sinking herself down onto Adam’s cock in one easy movement. Adam waited until Harry’s ass was flush against his thighs before pulling Harry down to his chest, wrapping his arms around her tight as he fucked into her a few times while David got into position between Adam’s spread knees.

Harry was too out of it to register the movement on the bed behind her until David’s dick finally snubbed up against her ass alongside where Adam’s was already embedded nearly to the base. Harry started a bit, jerking in Adam’s hold, though she made no attempt to resist when David finally, with agonizing slowness, began to push in.

Xander watched Harry’s face as David gradually entered her, carefully observing the slackness of her mouth, her closed eyes, the evenness of her breathing. It wasn’t until David was finally inside her, his cock pressed up tight against Adam’s shaft with Harry’s asshole closing in tightly around them both, that Harry’s eyes finally fluttered open, a new light animating her features as she ground her hips back against both David and Adam, her mouth opening in a wide ‘O’ before crying out for more.

Xander and Ben had taken up stations on either side of the bed, their aching cocks in hand as they watched Adam and David drill Harry within an inch of her life. Even so, it felt like barely any time had passed at all before Xander and Ben’s eyes were connecting over the writhing mass of bodies between them, and then suddenly, both were reaching for Harry’s hands, pulling them up toward their cocks.

Ben was a bit more vicious about it, the jealousy he’d been harboring for the last few weeks that they’d all been in LA together finally coming out in the only way it could. Every time Harry got too distracted by the cocks simultaneously piercing her ass, Ben would tug at her hair aggressively, keeping her focused on working her hand over the shaft of Ben’s cock.

Harry came again with one hand wrapped around Ben’s cock, Xander’s in her mouth, and with David and Adam still pounding away at her in alternating strokes, David shoving in every time that Adam pulled out, and vice versa. Harry was nothing more than a ragdoll when David pulled her up against his chest, Harry’s head lolling limply against David’s shoulder while Adam pinched and pulled at her tits, trying vainly to get a reaction from Harry’s overwhelmed body and mind.

“Switch,” Xander called out again. It had been too long since he’d had a chance at Harry’s ass, and he intended to get a few more goes in before the night was over.

David slowly pulled out first, leaving Harry quaking on top of Adam’s chest when he was through. He moved out of the way to let Xander take his place on the bed, but Xander waited until Adam had slid out of Harry’s ass too before lifting up Harry’s leg and thrusting in quickly, barely giving Harry enough time to brace herself against the wall above Adam’s head before Xander was pounding into her with a frantic rhythm.

With Harry’s leg propped up, Xander’s hand firm on her inner thigh, the other three could see everything: Harry’s leaking pussy, achingly empty, and Xander’s cock pistoning into Harry’s ass, the slick slide of Harry’s gaping hole over it, clinging to it every time she clenched down, like she didn’t want to let him go. And all the while, Adam continued to play with Harry’s tits, groping them wantonly while Harry moaned and shook above him, until Harry was coming again, this time squirting all over Adam’s stomach below.

Harry had barely finished coming before Xander was pulling out of her so he could set her back down onto Adam’s cock. Harry let out a choked-out gasp, her whole body jack-knifing against Adam’s when Xander shoved into her again without warning, leaving her skewered on two cocks again, both pressed together inside her and stretching her nearly to the limits of what she could handle.

Xander got Harry right to the edge of coming this time before trading out with Ben, who repeated the process before letting David have another turn. At this point, Xander was certain that Harry had come more times in just the last hour than she usually did in a week. And somehow, she was still going, with no signs showing that she was even thinking about tapping out.

After Harry had had a chance to ride each of their cocks, they rolled Harry onto her back on top of the mattress again, and Xander quickly claimed his spot between Harry’s legs. Harry’s hole was undeniably gaping now, a dark space between her thighs under her rosy pink pussy that Xander was tempted to bury his face in. But he knew that’s not what Harry needed right now. Instead, he plunged his cock back into Harry’s ass in one smooth stroke, surprised at how loose she felt even though he knew that it was only a matter of time before they stretched her out enough that one cock wouldn’t feel like much of anything anymore.

And it still wasn’t enough, not for Harry, who reflexively reached down between to shove three fingers into her pussy while Xander fucked her ass in an attempt to stuff herself full. Her mouth was wide open as she threw her head back in ecstasy, and Xander was tempted for a moment to ask one of the others to fill it with their own cocks, but decided at the last moment to keep Harry’s wanton moaning for himself.

The feeling of Harry’s ass tightening up around him when she came again was almost nonexistent this time around, but there was no less of a reaction from Harry when her orgasm hit. She wailed loudly as her pussy spurted out come around her fingers, and there were tears in her eyes when Xander finally pulled out.

This time, when Xander and David impaled Harry again on both of their cocks, Xander was on the bottom, with Harry’s back against his chest and Xander’s arm around Harry’s waist, her breathing loud in Xander’s ear as they both endured the tantalizing friction of David’s cock in a too-tight space as he fucked into Harry at a steady, unrelenting pace.

Ben was the next to take David’s place, but this time he didn’t pay any attention to Xander as he slotted his cock inside Harry’s ass before just as quickly jamming two fingers down Harry’s throat. He fucked faster than David, his thrusts shallow and quick. Xander could hear Harry moaning around Ben’s fingers, and his own hands clenched reflexively against Harry’s waist as he waited for Harry to come again.

Harry made another attempt to stuff her fingers into herself after Ben ground in hard on a particularly brutal thrust, her hand skimming over the soft curve of her heaving stomach before descending down to her cunt, her fingers searching for enough give to get them inside even with the pressure of two cocks already filling the space between her legs.

Adam and David quickly jumped into action to stop her, pinning Harry’s arms down against the bed before she could successfully bring herself off with her hand. Xander had been lenient the first time, but he wasn’t about to let her get away with it again, not when she’d specified before this whole thing started that she didn’t want to be responsible for a single one of her orgasms all night.

And Harry did come untouched again just a few moments later, after Ben and Xander both began to drive into her with even more energy than before, while Harry writhed in Xander’s arms with her arms still pinned to her sides, sobbing and begging them to let her come.

“You’re doing so well,” Xander reassured her as he and Ben pulled out. He kept a tight hold on Harry’s waist as they laid there, not wanting to let Harry go just yet. “Just a bit more now.” He waited a beat and then reached down to grab Harry’s ankles, pulling her legs back nearly over her head before sliding his hands all the way down Harry’s thighs to her ass, spreading her open so the others could see just how stretched she was from their cocks, how gaping and used her hole looked after more than an hour of sustained fucking from all four of them. Xander could only imagine that next to her pussy, which had barely been touched so far, that it must have looked even more obscene in contrast. “Do you need Adam’s fingers?” Xander murmured against Harry’s ear.

Harry nodded, sniffing pitifully as she shivered in Xander’s hold. She was unusually quiet when Adam moved forward to press three fingers into her without even needing to work up to it first, but a soft little whine finally escaped her lips when Adam added a fourth.

Adam looked up at Xander a bit expectantly, still with half his hand buried inside Harry’s ass. “Can I…?” he asked in a quiet tone, without finishing the question.

Xander didn’t need him to elaborate to know just what he was seeking permission for. “Go ahead,” Xander told him. “She can take it.”

Adam’s brow creased in determination as he carefully squeezed all of his fingers together into a cone before slowly pushing into Harry’s ass with his whole hand. Harry stiffened a little at the new and unexpected stretch, but she relaxed as soon as Xander smoothed a soothing hand down her side.

“You can take it,” Xander told her. “Gonna have Adam’s fist inside you, filling you up. Even bigger than our cocks.”

Harry groaned wordlessly, her thighs tensing as Adam pressed into her even deeper, until finally, her hole closed up around Adam’s wrist.

Adam stared at his own arm in unabashed wonderment. Ben and David did the same from over his shoulder. “Didn’t think I’d be able to get it in,” Adam confessed in a tone that was almost reverent.

Xander had to curb the grin threatening to break out on his face. He was trying to stay calm and controlled for Harry’s sake. Even after taking two cocks in her ass, Adam’s hand between her narrow hips was a lot to handle. Even now, Xander could feel Harry straining to keep her breathing slow and even. Small movements must have felt like the world shifting around her, inside her. As much as Harry had already taken, Xander didn’t want to push her too far.

“Can you rub her clit?” Xander asked. “Without moving your hand too much?”

Adam screwed up his face in concentration and nodded as he carefully twisted his wrist around to get into a better position before bringing up his other hand to rub over Harry’s pussy. Harry shivered at first direct contact from Adam’s fingers against her clit, then she let out a soft cry as her pussy started to leak onto Adam’s wrist like a faucet.

“That’s enough,” Xander decided. “But be careful when you pull out.”

Adam nodded solemnly and slowly extricated his fist. Harry hissed at the feeling of being empty again, but Xander squeezed her reassuringly; she wouldn’t be empty for very long.

“Want her again?” Xander asked Adam, who was already nodding before Xander had even finished the question.

Adam got on his back again, but this time, Harry straddled him while facing the others, her body swaying haphazardly as she climbed onto Adam’s cock with a soft sigh. Xander gently pushed Harry down until she was lying against Adam’s chest, still with Adam’s dick inside her and her knees up.

There was plenty of room for Xander to work in his first two fingers into Harry’s pussy even with Adam’s cock in her ass, but he felt himself reaching Harry’s limits after the fourth. Xander pressed in hard against Harry’s G-spot, where her prostate remained intact against the anterior of her pelvis, making her jump and cry out at the unexpected stimulation. Adam was there to quickly encircle Harry’s chest with his arms, keeping her firmly in place as Xander milked the come out of her with careful circling strokes.

Harry cried the whole way through, actual tear-filled sobs from how overwhelmed she was after a seemingly innumerable amount of orgasms throughout the night. But they still weren’t finished with her yet.

Xander slapped Harry’s clit with the flat of his hand as he worked his fingers against Harry’s G-spot, eliciting a sharp yell that broke off at the end as Harry’s voice finally gave out. Xander slapped her clit again, feeling her cunt contracting against his hand, and then one more time, just as Harry clenched down hard around Adam’s cock and Xander’s fingers with all the force of a full orgasm.

“Good girl,” Xander said with a smile. He pulled out quickly and moved out of the way to let Adam fuck her in earnest, sitting back on his heels and letting Adam have his way with her until he was ready to come. It was at that point that Adam finally pulled out Harry’s ass before stripping off the condom and carefully—ever so carefully—wedging as much of his cock into her pussy as he could manage before jerking himself off to completion inside her cunt. Xander watched him do it feeling nothing but a warm sense of satisfaction all the while.

That feeling didn’t dissipate even when Adam had finished with Harry and let David have his turn, only to be followed by Ben, who shoved roughly into Harry before rabbiting away at her ass, fucking her so hard that Adam could barely keep a hold of her. Ben managed to get the most of his cock into Harry’s pussy, bottoming out with only a few inches leftover when he finally came inside with a triumphant groan.

Harry was full up of the others’ come when Xander finally spread her out on the mattress to take his turn, his cock filling up Harry’s cunt perfectly as she stared up at him glassy-eyed, waiting for Xander to add his load to all the rest already inside her. But being last didn’t matter, because Xander was inside Harry for what might have been the very last time until the new year, and Harry had gotten exactly what she wanted, and Xander had been the one who had succeeded in making her happy.

Xander brushed his thumb across Harry’s cheek as he pounded into her, hyperaware of the others’ watching him as he felt himself finally begin to come, adding to the pool of semen that the other three had already deposited inside Harry’s cunt.

Xander laid there afterward with his cock still inside Harry for a long moment, letting himself go soft before finally pulling out. When he looked around again, he and Harry were suddenly alone inside their bedroom, the others apparently taking Xander’s orgasm as their cue to leave. Xander couldn’t say he was entirely grateful for that.

“Still alive?” Xander joked.

“Barely,” Harry said with a groan, but her smile was unmistakable. “You’ll have to carry me to the bathroom. I don’t think I can walk.”

Xander snorted at that, but he carefully scooped Harry up bridal-style before making his way to the en-suite bathroom to clean them both up. He set Harry down on the counter first before turning the shower on and leaving it to warm up while he focused his attention on Harry again.

He could already see the come beginning to drip out of her onto the marble countertop, and Xander’s eyes honed in on the mess there between her thighs, his thoughts suddenly going a mile a minute. If they’d still had an audience, he probably wouldn’t have done it, but now that it was just him and Harry—the others presumably raiding their wine rack or watching sports in the living room while they waited—Xander couldn’t stop himself from getting on his knees right there on the bathmat.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked curiously, right before letting out a sharp gasp as Xander swiped the flat of his tongue over her used pussy. “Oh,” she breathed out shakily.

Xander felt himself getting hard again as he ate her out, the taste of come much less of a deterrent than he would have thought under other circumstances. She was already practically clean by the time they made it into the shower, but they took advantage of the space to slot Xander’s cock between her tits as she worked him up to full hardness before bending over so he could come inside her pussy again, his thumb working furiously over her clit as he managed to wring one last orgasm out of her before they both called it quits for the night.

“How was it?” Xander finally asked with a smile a few hours later, when Harry was wrapped up in a terrycloth dressing gown in bed with him, her eyes closed as she lay with her cheek pressed against Xander’s bare stomach.

“Good,” Harry murmured sleepily. “We should do it again.”

And as much as Xander had been hoping from the start that this would be a way for Harry to finally get things out of her system, after experiencing it all firsthand, he couldn’t say he disagreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe an indeterminate amount of time later. Warning for Ben being a bit of an asshole. Same general warnings from the first part apply to this chapter as well.
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes

The New Year’s Eve party was a sacred tradition.

The celebration always got rowdy—that was par for the course with the amount of free-flowing alcohol available, and since the attendees were an eclectic mix of Harry and Xander’s rich, beautiful friends from LA and New York, it wasn’t unusual for people to pair up for the night.

They weren’t as often so _loud_ about it, though.

Xander squinted up at the ceiling with an annoyed frown just long enough for Ben to notice and nudge him back into attention on the game at hand. Pool wasn’t a favorite of Xander’s, but he’d learned how to play it at an early enough age that he often had a significant advantage over his opponents. In this case, the loud moans emanating from the second floor of the house were a bit of a handicap, and contrary to how things usually played out, Adam was currently holding the lead. Harry sidling up to Xander on his other side as he readied his next shot didn’t help any either.

“We could do better, you know,” she said, startling Xander into a premature play.

Xander raised his eyebrows at her as the balls went rattling chaotically into each other, a far cry from the measured shot that he’d been preparing for. His expression was as stern as he could manage to make it without really meaning it.

“Lost a step, Ritz?” Ben taunted as he rounded the table to take his own turn.

Xander ignored him in favor of pursuing whatever line of thinking Harry was currently fixated on. “You think so?” he asked in a low tone.

Harry nodded, her lips curving up into a half-smile. “There’s probably no better place to put on a show,” she pointed out.

Xander couldn’t deny that she had a point. She’d already had sex with probably half the people who were at the party at one point or another, and the rest had no doubt been witness to at least some of those occasions. It really wasn’t that crazy to consider just kicking it up another notch, though this would certainly be on an entirely new level than before.

“Yeah?” Xander replied, still hesitant, probing. He knew better than to think that Harry was ever bluffing about something like this, but his own uncertainty made him question it, even still.

Harry nodded, her tone firm. “Yeah.”

Xander straightened up and sucked in a deep breath as he set down his pool cue, signaling an early end to the game that garnered a chorus of groans from their friends in response. He wasn’t worried; their disappointment would wane once they realized the reason for the interruption. “Guess you better give them one hell of a show, then,” he told Harry.

Harry wasted no time in slipping out of the black velvet cocktail dress she’d donned for the evening, the off-shoulder sleeves making it easier than it should have been to expose the slender curves of her body, now covered only by a single scrap of lace around her hips. Within less than thirty seconds, that was gone, too, with Harry kicking her panties off into the crowd of onlookers that had gathered around the edges of the room to shout encouragement and wolf-whistle as she undressed.

“Guess the game’s over now,” Ben remarked with a put-upon sigh, though his eyes were glued unrelentingly to the sway of Harry’s breasts as she bent down to collect her discarded clothes so she could set them aside on a nearby end table, safely out of the way of any foot traffic.

When Harry looked up again, she winked pointedly at Ben. “I promise to make it up to you,” she told him, voice dripping with performative sweetness, before bending provocatively over the pool table right in between Ben and Xander, arching her back in unmistakable invitation.

Ben didn’t need more explicit permission before taking advantage of her position, his hands immediately moving to her ass, spanking her a bit on the right side before Harry finally got antsy and squirmed out of his reach.

Harry then rounded the table and leaned up against it next to Adam, who was slower to act but clearly no less awed as he reached up to cup her tits in his hands, rolling her nipples under his fingers just to watch her shiver a bit in response as goose bumps spread rapidly across her pale skin.

When Harry finally made her way over to David, who had yet to do anything but watch with wide-eyed appreciation as she tended to the others, Harry dropped immediately to her knees. The movements of her fingers were deft and precise, well-practiced and methodical, and it took her almost no time at all to get his jeans open to expose his cock, which was visible for all of a few seconds before she swallowed him down practically to the base on her first attempt.

It was, undeniably, an impressive feat. David had the biggest cock Xander had ever seen with his own eyes, and if he was being honest, it was probably bigger than any he’d seen in porn, too. He’d seen Harry handle David’s monstrous appendage before, of course, but it was still shocking to see her completely undaunted as she sucked him off with what appeared to be no consideration for the physical limitations of her mouth and throat.

Xander’s eyes were fixed on the tendons standing out in David’s hands, twisted tightly in Harry’s hair. He was clearly trying very hard not to come, but Harry was trying just as hard to make him break, and it was a delicate dance between the two of them that had Xander pressing a hand against his own dick just to distract himself from the feeling of his erection straining against his jeans.

One glance confirmed that Ben had already thrown propriety—if such a thing even existed in Harry’s company—to the wind: his cock was already in his hand as he leaned against the pool table, intently watching as Harry’s eyes teared up, her berry-red lips stretched almost too far around the absurd girth of David as he involuntarily shoved himself deeper into her throat, involuntarily seeking release even though Xander was certain that he would have done anything to extend the experience indefinitely.

People were still shouting encouragement from the sidelines. There was enough nervous laughter to cover up the reality of flushed cheeks and lopsided smiles, but Xander could tell that most people were torn between their desire to keep watching Harry’s shameless antics and a creeping sense of secondhand embarrassment that was irritatingly difficult to shake even amongst the boldest of them.

For the moment, Xander decided to pay the others no mind, turning his attention back to David’s white-knuckled grip on the back of Harry’s head. And just in time, too—David managed to utter a bitten-out, “I’m close,” causing Harry to pull off with spit-slick, bright red lips, already looking so overwhelmingly debauched that it was hard to imagine the potential for more.

But Xander knew from experience that there was always the potential for _more_.

Harry slowly scooted away from David on her hands and knees to give him a few minutes to cool off. Her eyes caught Xander’s quickly, and in answer to her inquisitive expression, he gestured for her to return to his side.

“How do you want me?” she asked in a demure tone that was at odds with her nudity and the smudged makeup on her face. Somehow, she was only slightly out of breath even after all that.

It took Xander a few seconds to decide. “On your back?” he replied with a pointed nod toward the edge of the pool table, where Ben was leant up close, his dick still in hand as he waited with a hungry expression for whatever was coming next.

Harry happily obliged by hopping straight up onto the table and pulling her legs back over her head, leaving herself totally exposed to both onlookers and would-be participants alike.

“You know, technically Adam was winning before we stopped the game,” Xander announced, trying to remain nonchalant about the whole thing despite the heady promise of Harry’s spread-open cunt right in front of him, inspiring a slight tremble in his voice as his eyes were drawn between her legs as though compelled by the law of gravity itself. Xander blinked hard and forced himself to tear his gaze away. “If you want dibs?” he offered, focusing his attention on Adam instead, who looked surprised by the offer.

Xander supposed his surprise was warranted; the last time they’d done this, neither he nor Harry had been quite sure of her limits. Now they were intimately familiar with them—and Xander was confident that while David would still be a challenge, Adam’s cock wouldn’t be too much for her, even to start out the night.

Xander knew Adam would be more careful than the others, too, and he was right. Adam approached the other side of the pool table slowly, his eyes widening as the rest of Harry came into view. He placed both his hands on the insides of her thighs with an expression akin to reverence before sliding his right down between her legs.

Harry jolted a little at the initial feeling—Adam’s middle finger pressing inside her without any hesitation. He paused after the second; his eyes catching Emi’s from across the room and conveying some kind of silent message to her in less than a second that she seemed to instantly comprehend.

Xander’s attention switched between Emi quietly exiting the room and Adam’s fingers pressed deep into Harry’s pussy. A minute later, Emi was at Adam’s side, a bottle of vegetable oil clutched in her hand. She remained there as she helped Adam slather his fingers in the substance before shoving them back inside Harry, who let out a little gasp at the stretch but did nothing to compromise the position she was in.

And then Emi was gone, leaving only Adam and the slick ease of his fingers plunging into Harry again and again, until she was squirming so much that Xander didn’t think she’d be able to maintain the grip on the backs of her knees much longer.

Adam didn’t give her any warning before replacing his fingers with his cock. Harry’s mouth gaped open as he pushed into her, her lips stretched as wide as her pussy, and then wider as he pulled out before thrusting back in again, even deeper now.

Xander felt like all of the blood in his body was concentrated squarely in his groin now as he watched Adam pound Harry senseless in front of everyone. It was hotter because of that, he was sure, but he couldn’t even muster up the ability to care about anyone else’s reactions in the moment, not when Harry was lying there with her face twisted up in ecstasy, her pussy practically being turned inside out as she struggled to catch her breath.

Xander had fucked Harry countless times. He’d been inside her, watching her face, memorizing every tiny, insignificant detail of the way she looked when she was about to come, and had etched it all permanently into his brain.

This time, there were no tell-tale signs, only a surprised yelp from Harry’s lips as she pushed Adam’s cock out of her pussy with nothing but the sheer convulsive force of her orgasm. She was dripping afterwards, not just from the oil but from her own come, and it took Xander a few seconds to remember himself, to put himself back into the mindset he knew Harry needed from him.

“Were you close?” Xander asked Adam, who had his fingers tightly encircled around the base of his cock as he stepped away to allow Xander to take his place between Harry’s legs.

Adam nodded wordlessly.

Xander tsked as he turned back to Harry. From the look on her face, he knew she wanted something more than careful reassurances and gentle touches and warm praise, that with an audience, she craved humiliation, the edge of withering embarrassment. Xander wasn’t sure he could deliver on that in a way she’d be wholly satisfied with, but he did his best to remain stoic as he reprimanded her, nevertheless.

“You couldn’t have waited?” Xander asked Harry in a level tone.

She shook her head, almost tearfully. “I’m sorry,” she said, but the words were barely out of her mouth before the sound of a pool cue whooshing through the air past Xander’s ear distracted him from doling out his own form of punishment.

The cue connected with the fleshiest part of Harry’s thigh, leaving a bright red mark against her skin as she let out a startled cry. Ben withdrew the pool cue with a satisfied smirk and looked ready to spank her again—even harder, no doubt—before meeting Xander’s disapproving stare. Only one of them was in control tonight. Xander intended on making sure that Ben knew that it wasn’t him.

“Be careful,” Xander warned him.

Ben’s tone was dismissive as he replied. “I’m always careful,” he said, but he made no attempt to match the welt he’d left on the other side.

Xander didn’t want to spoil the mood by pressing him, so he took Ben at his word and instead reached over to help Harry off of the table and back onto shaky legs, barely able to hold the rest of her body up more than a minute after she’d come down from her orgasm. Xander was there every step of the way as she moved through the sparse crowd over to the couch against the back wall, facing out the floor-to-ceiling windows and into the backyard, where even more of their friends were outside mingling, evidently still oblivious to the festivities taking place inside.

“Can I ride you?” Harry asked as she spun around to face Xander, the backs of her knees bumping into the edge of the couch and nearly toppling her over.

Xander clenched his fingers tighter around her forearm to steady her and nodded. He didn’t waste time taking off his pants before collapsing backwards onto the couch, but he did remove the nice cashmere sweater that Harry’s mother had given him for Christmas before folding it up and tucking it back behind one of the cushions.

Harry busied herself in the meanwhile with getting Xander’s cock out. It felt as though his dick had been exposed to the air for all of five whole seconds before he was being smothered in the warm, tight wetness of Harry’s cunt. Xander hadn’t been sure if he should have expected her to be looser after being fucked open by Adam first, but there wasn’t any noticeable difference, just the feeling of her pussy practically cutting off his circulation as she settled down onto his lap.

Harry wasn’t facing him; instead, Xander was treated to an unobscured view of the shifting muscles under her skin and the ridge of her spine, already glistening with sweat as she gyrated on top of him, moaning like a porn star and grabbing her own tits just to put on a show for everyone watching.

Xander let her ride him unhindered for a few minutes before finally reaching forward to cup his hands under her thighs, giving him enough leverage to start fucking up into her. Harry collapsed backwards into his chest, her breathing heavy and loud in Xander’s ear. He closed his eyes and focused on the rhythm of his hips pushing up into her, only allowing his concentration to drift when a rapid shift in the metronome of Harry’s breathy exhalations distracted him from the task at hand.

“Are you gonna come?” he asked her as he opened his eyes again, not surprised that he sounded just as winded.

Harry could only nod, but that was enough that Xander quickly lifted her off of his cock before spinning them both around so that Xander was laid out flat on his back along the couch, Harry hovering over him, her pussy bright pink and glistening wetly under the warm lights.

Xander yanked her back down immediately. The tip of his tongue slid into her easily, allowing him to taste her, make her squirm a little, and then a little more once he got his thumb on her clit.

Even knowing that she’d been close before they switched positions, it still took Xander by surprise when his beard was suddenly drenched, Harry’s legs trembling wildly on either side of his head as he continued to eat her out while she orgasmed on his mouth.

She couldn’t take much more, though, squirming away from Xander’s tongue and sliding down his chest, leaving a slick trail through his wiry salt and pepper chest hair before she finally picked herself back up and sat down on his cock again with a sigh. Xander could tell that she hadn’t recovered enough to ride him with her previous enthusiasm, so he gave her a helping hand until, after only a few minutes, he found himself straddling the edge of a precipice, torn between wanting to come inside Harry and wanting to make this last as long as possible.

Xander’s head won the battle. He quickly rolled Harry off of him and then looked up to find Ben standing there, waiting. Xander barely had time to push himself up into a seated position on one end of the couch before Ben was sweeping Harry up into his arms and tumbling down with her onto the other end. Xander watched with one hand loosely wrapped around his cock as Ben rutted uselessly against Harry’s thighs and ass for a moment (like a dog) before finally slamming home inside her pussy with a guttural grunt.

Harry echoed the noise with a soft yelp of her own. She was barely able to keep her legs aloft around Ben’s waist as he fucked into her hard, but it didn’t seem to matter.

Xander was content to watch Harry’s open-mouthed expression, the way her tits jiggled wildly in time with Ben’s staccato thrusts, but when her body jolted and her eyes suddenly went wide, he looked down instinctively to find that Ben had slid his cock into her ass with no warning and no preparation other than the healthy coating of lube and come covering his cock.

Xander’s eyes narrowed, though Harry didn’t seem to be enjoying herself any less thanks to Ben’s actions. “Be careful,” he warned him again.

Ben ignored him this time, instead just hiking Harry’s legs higher so he could get even deeper as he jackhammered into her.

Xander watched carefully as Ben moved one hand up to Harry’s neck, his fingers cupping her throat like a promise. Ben didn’t know her safeword—or the gestural equivalent—but Xander did, and he was ready to step in if it became necessary to do so. For now, though, everything seemed fine.

It wasn’t until Ben finally pulled out and stepped away to retrieve the pool cue that Xander finally intervened.

“Hey,” Xander said softly as he knelt down next to Harry, who was still trembling a bit. Her pussy and ass were still gaping open slightly, and it took everything in Xander’s power not to focus on that rather than the minute expressions of Harry’s sweat-damp face. “Everything feel okay? You want to keep going?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. It didn’t seem like she had the energy to conjure up any actual words.

Xander glanced over at Ben once more and then back at Harry. “Do you think you could handle both of us?” he wondered. He had no doubt that she would be up for Ben spanking her until she was black and blue, but Ben wasn’t going to be the one that had to deal with Harry wincing every time she sat down for days afterward, so Xander decided to compromise.

Harry nodded again, her eyes wide in expectation.

Xander glanced back and beckoned for Ben to come forward. He was pleased when the pool cue was left abandoned on the floor in Ben’s haste to take up a position on his back, his legs wedged half-underneath Harry until Xander managed to help her up and onto Ben’s lap.

Xander gave her a moment to ease back down onto him. He knew he was probably being overly cautious, but it was something he couldn’t often help. Once it looked like Harry had worked herself down to the base and seemed comfortable enough with her back pressed against Ben’s chest, Xander moved in between both her legs and Ben’s so he could slowly press the tip of his cock back into her pussy.

The difference this time was incredibly stark. Xander felt as though he could barely fit, the pressure of Ben’s cock against his making it difficult to slide in even with how wet his cock and her pussy both were. It had been long enough since they’d done this sort of thing that Xander had forgotten the feeling, the way his brain shorted out once his cock was fully inside, being squeezed so tightly it was hard to even breathe.

But once he was in her, it was easier to carve out a space for himself after pulling almost all the way out, and Xander kept his eyes locked on Harry’s as he shoved back in again, their bellies pressing together where they were both covered in sweat and come already.

It took Xander by surprise when someone suddenly stepped into view, their hands reaching out to guide Harry’s head to the side so she could accept the proffered cock hovering in front of her open mouth. It was Mitch, Xander realized, and once Mitch was finished with her, Jeff was quick to take his place. It continued in that manner with three more of their friends, those who were brave enough to step forward and have their fill of Harry even while she was otherwise occupied with Ben and Xander both.

Jack was the last to step into view. He was a relatively new addition to their group; one of the few that Xander was fairly certain had never hooked up with Harry at any point in the past. He was surprised at the lack of hesitance in Jack’s movements when he shoved his cock into Harry’s mouth, and even more surprised at the roughness with which he fucked her face—though it couldn’t be characterized as sloppy or careless. Each thrust was bold, purposeful. Jack wanted her to choke on it.

And when she did, Xander could feel it. All her pelvic muscles clenching down around his cock as she groaned around the one down her throat, and this time, when she came, it wasn’t a surprise at all.

The pressure of Harry bearing down on Xander and Ben as she orgasmed was too much; they both slipped out of her in unison as she soaked Ben’s lap and the couch cushions underneath. Xander regretted not preparing a bit more for this, since they were almost certainly going to have to pay to replace the whole sofa when this whole thing was through, but it was too late to do anything about it now. In for a penny, Xander thought to himself as he helped Harry up so that Ben could move out of the way. It was well worth the pound.

Adam took his place without any prompting, but he didn’t seem keen on picking up where he’d left off after making Harry come on the pool table earlier. Instead, he slotted his fingers into the opening Ben had made, starting with three and then switching to four before Xander even had time to figure out Adam’s intentions. After that, however, it wasn’t hard to guess that his goal was fitting his entire fist inside of Harry’s ass before the year was up.

A year ago (or maybe three), taking the entirety of Adam’s hand wouldn’t have been anything for Harry to write home about. Now, after Harry had gotten to the point where anal was more trouble than it was worth most of the time, she was out of practice, and Xander could tell that she was straining to accommodate the fingers Adam had already shoved inside her. If she was going to take more, they’d all have to wait a little longer.

Xander exchanged a meaningful glance with Adam, who took the hint without needing to be told and quickly moved out of the way. But before Xander could step back to establish control over the situation once more, Ben darted in front of him, bouncing onto the couch between Harry’s legs and hardly giving her time to take a breath before there were fingers knuckle-deep inside her once again, this time in her cunt.

Ben’s impatience had him actively trying to stretch her open rather than make her come, two of his fingers slotted into Harry’s pussy while he kept her pinned down with a hand over her stomach as he tried to fit in a third.

“Ben—” Xander started to say as he took a step forward to stop him, but Harry’s tear-filled gaze stopped him in his tracks.

“It’s fine,” she told him as she shook her head. “I can take it.”

“I knew you could,” Ben said with an effusive tone and a self-satisfied smirk. “That’s my good girl.”

But no matter how much Ben tried, he couldn’t manage to fit his third finger alongside the others. She was still too tight, and it was clear that the crowd was starting to get just as antsy as Ben had been throughout this whole endeavor.

Xander couldn’t hide the full breadth of his smirk when Ben was finally forced to give up, walking away from the couch so that David could have his turn with Harry’s pussy. Xander supposed that Harry had been right all along: he still hadn’t gotten over that tiny seed of jealousy that blossomed into something more substantial whenever Ben was in the room.

Xander watched idly for a bit as David fingered Harry while simultaneously fucking her ass. A few minutes later, Adam was underneath her, and David had finally managed to fit the first couple inches of his cock inside her pussy while Adam fucked her.

When Adam tapped out first, Ben was right there waiting in the wings. He took advantage of the change in positions to push Harry facedown into David’s chest and slotted his fingers against Harry’s pussy, pressing futilely against where she was already stretched to her limits.

Xander noticed immediately and stepped forward to place a firm hand on Ben’s shoulder. But before he could say a word, Harry was reaching down to solve the problem, grabbing Ben’s cock and guiding him into her ass before a verbal spat had the chance to break out. It was enough of a distraction that Ben immediately pressed a finger inside her alongside his own cock instead, causing Harry to let out a long, drawn out moan that Xander always associated with the way she sounded when she used her larger toys. He couldn’t imagine how full she must feel, with two huge cocks splitting her open, and then some.

It was at this point that Xander realized he’d been standing amongst the rest of the rather well-dressed crowd of onlookers with his dick hanging out of his jeans for the better part of the last half-hour. He hastily tucked himself away and then took a moment to survey the room, noticing for the first time just how many people had showed up since Harry had first started to shed her clothes.

When Xander turned his attention back to Harry, the first thing he noticed was that in his moment of distraction, Ben had somehow managed to get a finger inside Harry’s already stuffed pussy, and that Harry’s eyes were rolled back in her head in response. She didn’t look like she was in any pain, just overwhelmed to the point of nearly passing out. She came seconds later, her nails leaving red welts down David’s chest as she let out a guttural scream, his cock popping out of her with a gush of both of their come soaking the fabric beneath.

Afterward, Harry collapsed limply against David’s chest and remained there, softly breathing in and out as Ben slowly pulled his cock out of her.

“I need a break, I think,” Harry mumbled into David’s neck.

Xander rushed over to her side and helped her sit up against the back of the couch with David’s assistance. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked Harry as she slowly turned her head to slump down onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her reflexively, no longer conscious of the fact that there was still a spotlight on the two of them as the rest of their friends waited to find out if Harry was still up for more.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, and now that Xander was only centimeters away from her face, he could hear a distinct rasp in her voice that could only be attributed to Jack’s rough handling of her earlier. “Just need a second.”

Xander nodded and tucked her even closer under his arm as he waited for her to catch her breath. It was then that he finally noticed that in the absence of Harry occupying everyone’s attention as the main spectacle, several couples around the room had taken things into their own hands and begun to use whatever furniture was available to put on shows of their own in the interim.

“You’ve got competition,” Xander said with a smile as he nudged Harry lightly.

She blinked a few times and then narrowed her eyes at Jeff and Glenne, who were across the room from them but visibly engaged in rather theatrical cunnilingus under Glenne’s dress. Harry frowned, her competitive streak shining through, and then reached down to rub Xander’s cock through his underwear, as though out of spite.

Eventually, Xander had to stop her, too afraid of coming before they had a chance for a grand finale. Harry pouted at him but let go of his cock without complaint and instead threw herself down onto her back, propping one of her legs over Xander’s shoulder with the other planted firmly on the rug underneath the couch, so that her ruddy, swollen pussy was once again the star of the show.

“Want you to finger me,” she said, still looking a bit petulant about losing her audience, even if just for a moment or two. “In front of everyone.”

Xander was tempted to remind her that she’d already done more than that in front of the crowd gathered around them, but instead, he opted for shifting his body toward her so that he had the best angle for slotting his middle and ring finger into her sopping wet cunt.

Thanks to the quirk of the way her body worked post-surgery, she didn’t feel that much looser even after every cock she’d taken inside her pussy in the last thirty minutes. But even so, Xander could tell just by the way she was squirming with every thrust that she was under stimulated, spoiled by the free-for-all on her ass and pussy that she’d endured at the hands of the others.

“You want more?” Xander asked her, half-sincere but mostly just goading her into begging.

“Please,” Harry whined.

Xander barely had to look over in the others’ direction before they were hurrying over, crowding in around her and all of them eagerly helping Harry onto her hands and knees, her fingers clenched tightly around the back of the couch as all four men stuffed as many fingers as they could manage into whatever orifice they could find. When it seemed like she was finally satisfied, Xander pressed his fingers back into her pussy, pressing down against her G-spot over and over until he could feel her pussy spasming around his fingers.

Once she’d come, Xander quickly flipped Harry over again onto her back and shoved his cock into her cunt, fucking her frantically, gracelessly, until he was spent.

Ben was quick to replace him after Xander withdrew, but instead of doing the same, he shoved his cock inside of Harry’s gaped-open ass, his fingers spreading her pussy open wide as he whispered guttural praises down to her.

David moved in close once more to fill Harry’s mouth as Ben’s thrusts quickened, turned rougher. Ben came quickly, but wasn’t done—after he pulled his cock out of her ass, he replaced it with most of his right hand, his left continuing to rub come and slick over Harry’s pussy as Ben clumsily tried to fit his fist inside her ass.

Xander held his breath and wished that he’d held off coming long enough to watch Ben succeed. Then the narrow cone of Ben’s fingers pressed against Harry’s taint, and instead of sliding into her ass as he’d intended, they all slipped in to the first knuckle inside her pussy instead.

Harry’s whole body seized up in response to the unexpected intrusion. She gagged hard around David’s cock, causing him to come unexpectedly even as he tried to withdraw his cock from her throat. Ben was already trying to correct his error when Harry reached behind herself to grab his wrist, keeping his fingers in place as her slender frame shook and spasmed, her ass clenching down around nothing, her pussy leaking come, her voice raw and hoarse as she coughed on what little come David hadn’t managed to paint her face with.

Xander wasn’t sure how to react. He remained frozen in place, his cock making a valiant attempt to get hard again far too soon after his own orgasm as Harry continued to ride hers out with half of Ben’s hand wedged into her pussy.

“Fuck,” Ben said with a touch of wonderment as he stared down at Harry. “How does that feel?”

“So good,” she choked out. “Fuck, I’m so full.” It was another minute or two before she finally relaxed enough to let Ben remove his fingers, after which Adam finally got his turn. He rutted into her pussy for a few minutes as Harry laid there with her face pressed against the cushions and her ass in the air, and when he finally came, Xander took a step forward, thinking that it was finally over.

Harry had other plans, though. She reached out towards Jack, who was still standing by on the sidelines, taking his hand as she slowly raised herself up onto her elbows and guiding him over before sinking down again. Her legs were still spread, her pussy exposed like an offering. It went on like that for nearly ten more minutes, everyone who was brave enough to step forward allowed a turn to come inside Harry—in whichever hole they so desired.

By the time everyone who seemed keen on getting a turn had gotten one, Harry was little more than a puddle of sweat, tears, and at least a dozen people’s come, and it was clear from the look on her face that she’d be sleeping off the aftereffects of her fun for the next fourteen hours or so. At least.

Xander quickly bolted into action, retrieving a blanket from one of the recliners as Harry finally collapsed into a curled-up heap on the couch. He cuddled in close again, draping the blanket over her—as though she had any modesty left to preserve—and carefully positioning her in what appeared to be a more comfortable position so she could rest.

Everyone’s interest was already dwindling now that Harry’s naked body was no longer on display, but it was the sound of the sliding glass door being flung open by a guy whose name Xander couldn’t remember that finally sealed the deal.

“We’re doing fireworks!” he announced loudly, and when Xander looked up at the ornate clock on the wall to his left, he was surprised to find that there was only two minutes to midnight.

Immediately, the room started to empty as everyone rushed outside to watch the fireworks being set off to celebrate the new year. Now no one’s eyes were on Harry any longer, just Xander’s, and when his lips met Harry’s at exactly midnight, it felt like they were the only two people in the world.


End file.
